memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Beraterin
Zusammenfassung Teaser [[Datei:Quark und Aluura.jpg|thumb|left|Quark überreicht Aluura eine Kopie von OO-Mox für Spaß und Profit]] Quark steht in seiner Bar und unterhält sich mit einem Dabo-Mädchen namens Aluura. Quark lobt sie und sagt ihr, dass er von ihr wirklich beeindruckt ist. In all den Jahren hatte er keinen Angestellten, der einen so ausgezeichnetet Leistungsbericht vorzuweisen hat wie sie. Sie arbeitet zwar erst seit drei Monaten für Quark, aber in der Zeit gab es keine einzige Beschwerde über Aluura. Außerdem hat sie keinen Drink verschüttet, keine Bestellungen verwechselt und auch ihre Rechnungen waren stets korrekt. Außerdem lächelt sie immer freundlich. Quark sagt, dass jedermann Aluura liebt, da sie zu jedem nett ist, außer zu ihm. Aluura erwidert, dass sie doch stets nett zu Quark war, der meint jedoch, dass sie noch sehr viel netter sein könnte und gibt ihr ein PADD auf dem das Buch OO-Mox für Spaß und Profit gespeichert ist. Aluura versteht natürlich sofort worum es geht und scheint der ganzen Sache nicht abgeneigt, trotzdem droht Quark ihr indirekt mit Kündigung für den Fall, dass sie ablehnt. In dem Moment kommt Rom mit einer dringenden Nachricht herein. Es geht um ihre Mutter Ishka. Rom wollte sie am morgen auf Ferenginar erreichen, ist aber nicht durchgekommen. Er kann im übrigen überhaupt niemanden auf dem Planeten erreichen und vermutet deswegen, dass das Dominion eine Invasion auf Ferenginar gestartet hat. Quark und Rom gehen auf die OPS, wo sie Captain Sisko von Roms Verdacht berichten. Major Kira meint jedoch, dass das Dominion wohl kaum Ferenginar eingenommen haben kann, ohne zuerst die umliegenden Systeme zu erobern. Worf meint, dass es keine Aktivitäten des Dominions in der Region gegeben hat. Trotzdem sind sich alle einig, dass etwas auf Ferenginar nicht stimmt. Just in diesem Moment bittet eine Schiff darum an der Station andocken zu können. Auf dem Schiff befinden sich laut Dax der Große Nagus Zek und Ishka. Rom ist überglücklich, dass seine Moogie nicht tot ist. thumb|Wiedersehensfreude in der Luftschleuse An der Luftschleuse begrüßt der Nagus freudig Rom und Quark. Auch Ishka kommt aus dem Schiff und Rom fällt ihr gleich um den Hals. Er wundert sich jedoch genau wie Quark darüber, dass Ishka Kleidung trägt. Quark ist in Sorge, dass einer seiner Ferengi-Kellner sie so sehen könnte. Ishka hofft jedoch, dass genau das passieren wird. Zek erklärt Quark, dass er drei Tage zuvor in der Ferengi Verfassung für Gelegenheiten einen Zusatz hat aufnehmen lassen, der Weiblichen das Recht gewährt Kleidung zu tragen. Quark schlussfolgert, dass Weiblich die Kleidung tragen auch das Haus verlassen, zur Arbeit gehen und Profit machen könnten. Zek meint jedoch, dass dies ein gutes Geschäft sein könnte, da Weibliche bisher rein gar nichts zum Bruttoplanetareinkommen beigetragen haben. Er berichtet jedoch, dass in dem Moment als voll bekleidete Weibliche auf den Straßen Ferenginars auftauchten ein Finanzchaos ausgebrochen ist. Es gab so viele Transaktionen in der Allianz, dass das planetare Kommunikationsnetz ausfiel. Quark wundert sich allerdings, dass Zek sich nicht in seiner Heimat aufhält, obwohl der Planet in Schwierigkeiten zu stecken scheint. Zek klärt ihn allerdings darüber auf, dass er als Nagus abgesetzt wurde und Brunt seinen Posten kommissarisch übernommen hat. Die FCA beschließt erst in drei Tagen darüber, ob sie ihn auch als Nagus einsetzen will und Zek hat vor, die Zeit zu nutzen und sein Imperium bis dahin zurückerobern. Akt I: Quark, Zek, Ishka und Maihar'Du betreten Quarks Quartier und Zek erklärt es sofort zum Hauptquartier der einzig legitimen Regierung von Ferenginar. Zek stellt den anderen seinen Plan vor, wie er er die Einsetzung Brunts als Großen Nagus verhindern will. Er hat vor alle FCA-Kommissare zu Kontakten und sie zu einem Treffen auf die Station einzuladen, dass von Ishka geleitet werden soll. Zek denkt, dass Ishkas umfangreiches Finanzwissen den Kommissaren beweisen wird, dass seine Reformen der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu einer blühenderen Ferengi-Wirtschaft sein werden. Als Folge dessen erhofft Zek sich, dass die Kommissare ihn wieder als Großen Nagus einsetzen. Ishka geht sogar soweit, zu behaupten, dass eine Weibliche eines Tages Großer Nagus wird. Davon ist allerdings selbst Zek überrascht. In dem Moment kommt Rom mit Leeta und Nog herein und stellt beide dem Nagus vor. Danach weist der Nagus Quark und Rom an, im Quartier etwas Platz zu schaffen, damit die drei Subraum-Transceiver aufgestellt werden können, die Nog derweil von Zeks Schiff holen soll. thumb|Quark, Rom und Nog kontakten alle 432 FCA-Kommissare Quark, Rom und Nog kontakten nacheinander alle 432 FCA-Kommissare und versuchen sie im Namen des Großen Nagus Zek nach Deep Space 9 einzuladen. Die kontaktierten sind von Zeks Reformen jedoch wenig begeistert und so verweigern alle bis auf einen ihre Teilnahme an dem Treffen. Die drei treffen sich mit Zek im Quark's. Zek kann nicht glauben, dass nur ein einziger Kommissar zugesagt hat. Rom schlägt vor, es vielleicht noch einmal zu versuchen, Zek ist jedoch wütend, schließlich hat er doch jedem einzelnen der Kommissare dazu verholfen, ein Vermögen zu verdienen. Ishka sieht dagegen auch etwas positives, schließlich ist der einzige Kommissar, der sein Kommen zugesagt hat, ein sehr einflussreicher und mächtiger Mann namens Nilva. Nilva ist außerdem der Präsident von Slug-o-Cola. Rom erwähnt bei dieser Gelegenheit, dass Slug-o-Cola seinen Werbeslogan seit 300 Jahren nicht verändert hat. Darauf stimmen alle zusammen den Jingle:"Trink Slug-o-Cola, die schleimigste Cola in der Galaxie", an. Ishka meint, dass sie Nilva vielleicht überzeugen könnte, woraufhin andere Kommissare ihm folgen würden. Grade als alle wieder etwas Hoffnung schöpfen betritt Brunt mit seinem Diener Uri'Lash die Bar. Hintergrundinformationen Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Henry Gibson als Nilva * Jeffrey Combs als Brunt * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Aron Eisenberg als Fähnrich Nog * Cecily Adams als Ishka * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Tiny Ron als Maihar'Du * Sylvain Cecile als Uri'Lash * Wallace Shawn als Großer Nagus Zek * Symba Smith als Aluura * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise en:Profit and Lace (episode) es:Profit and Lace nl:Profit and Lace Beraterin, Die